recuerdo dorado Shiver
by Loba de Mercy falls
Summary: hice esta historia corta de como debia o como me hubiera gustado mejor dicho de ser el reencuentro de Sam y Grace en el final de Forever el ultimo libro. Si no has leido el ultimo libro tal vez esta historia te de spoilers y no quiero que te enojes PERO si ya lo leiste ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI OPINION DE COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SU REENCUENTRO SI LES GUSTA SUBO MAS DISFTRUTENLO¡


El recuerdo dorado

Sam

Era un lindo día. Los pájaros cantaban, el bosque estaba repleto de nieve y por supuesto no sufriría convulsaciones o transformaciones, ni tampoco Cole, la manada, me hubiera gustado decir que también Beck pero ya no estaba con nosotros, pero lo mas importante era que Grace estaba como nosotros "curada"

Todavía recuerdo cuando estábamos en el bosque dorado y le había inyectado la meningitis a Grace para que luego dejara de transformase por un largo tiempo.

Le había dicho adiós una vez mas como siempre habíamos hecho, pero este no era un adiós para siempre, si no, uno temporal, mientras Grace en su forma lobuna se curaba cada minuto.

Eran difíciles esas noches sin Grace. Preocupaciones, ansiedad de pensar que le pudiera pasar algo como la vez que se cayo a un hoyo lleno de barro y casi morir en el, que se perdiera. Pero yo confiaba en Grace, en su instinto.

Pero lo mas hermoso que conservaría mi memoria fue el reencuentro con Grace.

Estaba sentado en un troco, con el bosque lleno de nieve, con una hoja de papel y un lápiz escribiendo poemas de cómo me sentía y de repente levante la vista y a lo lejos vi una muchacha.

Estaba ahí parada, viéndome. Con sus ojos marrones y su cabello rubio-castaño que se estaba empezando a llenar de pequeños copos de nieve, con una mano en un árbol y sus mejillas rosadas por el frio.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga larga que tenia descubierto una parte del hombro izquierdo.

Recuerdo que al verla mi corazón se acelero. Para mi solo existía ella y nada más, se me olvidaron esas noches de vela imaginando como seria al verla pero se me olvido por completo eso. Solo quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo aunque fue casi lo que había hecho.

Me había parado del tronco en el que estaba y fui caminado hasta ella, hasta que decidí correr y quedarme plantado en frente de ella.

Pero en el momento que dijo "Sam" no aguante el impulso de envolverla en un abrazo enorme y fuerte que tarde unos segundos en pensar que pudiera estar lastimándola y afloje el abrazo solo un poco.

- Grace…-dije cuando puse mi cabeza en su cuello del lado del hombro descubierto y su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi voz se escuchaba amortiguada pero estaba a pocos centímetros de su oído.- mi pequeño ángel ha vuelto.

-Sam, te extrañe mucho -dijo entre sollozos.-no sabes como fue el momento en que deje de ser loba y lo primero que pensé fue en ti. Sabes esta ropa la encontré en la cabaña espero que no te moleste que la use este rato ya que no quería que me vieras desnuda en este hermoso momento.

Reí bajo, en su hombro.

-Sabes esta ropa se ve hermosa en ti, pero no importa que te hubieras puesto, ya que siempre luces hermosa, preciosa.

Me había separado unos centímetros de ella para levantarle la barbilla y ver que sus ojos amenazaban con que salieran unas lágrimas de ello.

-No llores mi pequeño ángel- en ese momento resbalo una lagrima por su mejilla y se lo seque rápidamente, quería llorar de la felicidad por que estaba ante mi, mi futuro y un futuro que no pensaba vivir sin ella.

- Ay Sam, no sabes cuanto te amo y te amo tanto que mi corazón se acelera con solo verte y cuando me sonríes parece que pudiera explotar.

- Grace sabes, yo también te amo y demasiado porque sin ti no podría vivir un solo momento feliz y espero que estés conmigo hasta que nos veamos y viéramos esas arrugas y cabellos blancos que significarían un amor que perduro por muchos años y que seguiría pasara lo que pasara perdurando.

En ese momento Grace había rompido a llorar y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y mi cabeza encima de la suya como queriendo taparla de cualquiera que viniera.

Y así fue como Grace y yo nos reencontramos. Un amor que no importa que pasara, jamás se extinguiría.

Y que siempre que pase algo recordaríamos que el lugar mas hermoso en que habíamos estado era ahí, en el bosque dorado donde Grace y yo…

Comenzaríamos una vida entera, juntos, donde siempre habría… un hermoso recuerdo dorado.


End file.
